Traum oder Wirklichkeit
by superfelix
Summary: Bobby und Alex haben interessante Träume, die sie schließlich erkennen lassen, was sie beide wollen.
1. er

Ich danke euch beiden Roswitha und Mary Ellen wieder von ganzem Herzen für eure Hilfe und die Unterstützung.

Alle Fehler die in der Geschichte gemacht wurden gehen allein auf mein Konto.

Ich habe Rating: T für die Geschichte gewählt. Es gibt aber zwei, drei Momente, die man in Rating M einordnen müsste. Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht.

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene weder Geld mit der Sache, noch profitiere ich in irgendeiner anderen Form davon. Vorkommende Personen sind nur geborgt und gehen unbeschadet an den Besitzer zurück.

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare. Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Na dann viel Spaß!

* * *

**Traum oder Wirklichkeit?**

**er**

„Wieso riechst du immer so gut, Eames?", murmelt Bobby verschlafen in Alex Haare.

Gleich nachdem er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hat, wundert er sich. _Wo war er? Was war hier los?_

Er öffnet langsam seine Augen und findet sich selbst in einem großen Bett wieder. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen dringen sacht durch das große Fenster gegenüber dem Bett.

Er liegt auf dem Rücken und seine Augen folgen den Konturen ihres Arms und ihres Körpers. Ihr schmaler Körper schmiegt sich sanft an seinen nackten Leib. Während er seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm ablegt, geht sein Blick zum anderen Ende des Bettes. Ihr linkes Bein liegt sanft zwischen seinen Beinen. Ihre Brüste drücken sich gegen seinen Bauch. Ihre linke Hand liegt leicht auf seiner Brust während ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruht. Er kann ihren heißen Atem auf seinem Hans spüren.

„Was?", hört er seine Partnerin ebenso verschlafen antworten.

Alex atmet tief ein._Was war hier los?_

Sie wacht an einem ihr fremden Ort auf. Sie ist nackt und hat gerade Bobby irgendetwas sagen hören, irgendetwas von gut riechen.

Sie spürt seine eine Hand auf ihrer ruhen. Sein Arm schmiegt sich an ihren bloßen Rücken. Seine andere Hand liegt auf ihrem Po.

Alex öffnet ihre Augen. Sie hebt leicht den Kopf und guckt in Bobbys sanfte, braune Augen.

„Guten Morgen!", sagt sie etwas verdutzt. Sie beruhigt sich etwas, als sie seinen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt. Sie versucht zu lächeln. „Weißt du, wo wir sind?", fragt sie.

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern wie wir hier hergekommen sind.", gesteht er ihr.

Sie legt ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Sie kann sein Herz schlagen hören. Irgendwie ist es ein tolles Gefühl, bei ihm zu liegen. Bei ihm, Bobby Goren, ihrem Partner. Er ist so groß und stark. Sein Körper strahlt so viel Wärme ab. Sie fühlt sich so geborgen.

„Es ist schön.", flüstert sie.

„Ja, das ist es.", antwortet er. Seine linke Hand fährt langsam ihren Rücken hoch und dann wieder herunter.

„Du bist so weich. Jetzt verstehe ich endlich, was die Dichter mit ihre Haut ist so zart wie ein Frühlingsregen meinen.

„Wo hast du denn so etwas gelesen?", fragt sie ohne Spot in der Stimme. So ein Kompliment hatte sie noch nie bekommen und es aus seinem Mund zu hören, lässt ihr Herz noch höher schlagen.

„Ach, nur in einem Gedichtband, den ich letzte Woche gekauft habe.", meint er ohne seinen Zärtlichkeiten zu unterbrechen.

Seine Liebkosung veranlasst auch sie ihre Hand über seine Brust wandern zu lassen.

„Was machen wir hier Eames?"

„Ich weiß, es ist falsch. Wir sind schon so lange Partner und auch Freunde, aber…"

„Was aber?", will er wissen. Seine Hand ist gerade wieder an ihrem Po angelangt.

Alex erschauert unter der Berührung.

„Es fühlt sich so gut an. Kann etwas falsch sein, was sich so richtig anfühlt?", will sie wissen.

Bobby spürt wie ihre Brustwarzen sich verhärten. Er nimmt beide Hände und zieht seine Partnerin etwas höher zu sich. Sie stützt sich auf ihre Unterarme ab und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihre Köpfe sind nur einen Kuss weit voneinander entfernt[1. Er schaut ihr direkt in ihre tiefen, braunen Augen. So nahe waren sie sich noch nie. „Nein Alex, es ist alles richtig.", sagt er und streichelt sanft durch ihr Haar. Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte reagiert auch sein Körper an der richtigen Stelle. Alex fühlt, wie er wächst und steifer wird.

Sie senkt langsam ihren Kopf und ihre Lippen berühren sich. Erst ganz vorsichtig und tastend, dann lässt Bobby seine Zunge sacht über Alex Lippen gleiten. Sie öffnet bereitwillig ihren Mund. Als sich ihre Zungen berühren, keuchen beide gleichzeitig auf. Sie schmeckt so süß. Ihre Zungen spielen in perfekter Harmonie miteinander.

Ihre Küsse werden immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder.

„Wieso haben wir das noch nicht früher getan?", fragt Bobby atemlos. „Wir waren so dumm.", gesteht Alex mit einem Lächeln, nur um ihre Lippen wieder auf Bobbys Mund zu pressen.

Alex kann ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Bobby sein Knie etwas anzieht und gegen ihren Unterleib presst. „Bobby, oh, Bobby", entrinnt ihrer Kehle.

Er will ihre Freuden bereiten, also drückt er sein Knie noch etwas doller gegen sie. Er spürt, wie sie zwischen ihren Schenkeln feucht wird.

„Bobby!"

Allein seinen Namen gestöhnt zu hören, lässt ihn fast den Verstand verlieren. Noch nie hat er einen solchen Druck zwischen seinen Beinen gespürt[2.

Alex löst sich von seinem Mund. Ihre Zunge gleitet über sein Kinn und über seinen Hals. Ihre Lippen umschmeicheln sanft Bobbys Brustwarzen[3. „Verdammt Eames!", zischt er zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. Er muss sich am Bettgestell festhalten, um nicht vollends die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Ihr Mund wandert tiefer und tiefer.

Als sich ihre Lippen um seinen Penis schließen kann er nicht mehr an sich halten. „Oh, Alex!", schreit er endlich ihren Vornamen aus.

-xxx-

„Oh, Alex!", murmelt Bobby vor sich hin.

Verwundert blickt Alex zu ihrem Partner rüber. Sein Kopf lehnt an der Scheibe des Autos. Er muss während der Observation eingeschlafen sein.

Ihren Vornamen aus seinem Mund zu hören, überrascht sie sehr. Es klingt so ungewohnt aber auch so vertraut. Daran könnte sie sich gewöhnen.

Bobby öffnet seine Augen. Sein Atem geht stoßweise, sein Gesicht fühlt sich so an als ob es glühen würde.

Er guckt in Alex freundliches Gesicht. Sie lächelt ihn an. „Schlecht geträumt?", will sie wissen.

Bobbys Hals ist ganz trocken. Er versucht zu schlucken. Das gelingt ihm nur schwer.

Er räuspert sich. „Nein, eher im Gegenteil.", entgegnet er auf Alex Frage. „Hast du ein Schluck Wasser für mich?"

Den braucht er jetzt sehr dringend. Wie kann er nur so etwas träumen, während sie gerade jemanden überwachen?

„Klar!", sie reicht ihm ihre halbvolle Flasche hin. Ihre Fingerspitzen streifen sich leicht. Allein diese kurze Berührung lässt einen wohligen Schauer durch Bobbys Körper fahren. Er war schon sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr so erregt.

In dem er die Flasche an seine Lippen setzt, kann er verhindern, dass Alex sein Keuchen wahrnehmen kann.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragt er interessiert um sein Unbehagen zu überspielen.

„Nein, gar nichts. Na ja, außer du hältst es für erwähnenswert, dass ein Stadtstreicher gegen die Hauswand gepinkelt hat."

Bobby muss lachen. „Na dann habe ich ja nichts verpasst."

„Ich bin ganz schön verspannt.", sagt Alex nach einer weiteren halbe Stunde ohne irgendwelche Vorkommnisse.

„Stell dir doch die Sitzlehne nach hinten und mach die Augen zu. Ich passe in der Zwischenzeit auf.", sagt er schon wieder wesentlich gefasster. Sein Herz schlägt wieder in einem normalen Tempo und seine Erregung hat sich auch wieder gelegt. Hätte Alex ihn nur für eine Sekunde zu lange angeschaut, hätte er für nichts garantieren können.

„Okay!" gähnt Alex. Sie betätigt den Knopf und schon ist ihr Sitz eine gemütliche Liegefläche. Sie legt sich auf die Seite, streift ihre Schuhe ab und winkelt die Knie an. Sie lächelt Bobby an, als er nach hinten greift und eine Decke über ihr ausbreitet.

„Ruh dich etwas aus. Wir sind schon über sechs Stunden hier."

„Nicht zu vergessen, der acht Stunden Dienst, den wir schon davor geschoben haben." erwidert Alex mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme. „Hierfür will ich eine Sonderzulage vom Captain".

„Recht hast du." antwortet Bobby und streicht noch mal die Decke über seiner Partnerin glatt.


	2. sie

**Traum oder Wirklichkeit?**

**sie**

Alex öffnet ihre Augen. Sie befindet sich nicht mehr im Auto. Sie liegt auf der Seite und guckt aus einem Fenster in das nächtliche New York. Sie liegt aber nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett. Dort hat sie eine ganz andere Aussicht.

Hinter sich hört sie ein verschlafenes Murmeln. Hinter ihr liegt ein Mann. Er hat seinen rechten Arm um ihren Leib geschlungen und seine Hand umfasst ihre Brüste. Sein angewinkeltes Knie ruht zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Sie passen perfekt ineinander. Ihr Rücken schmiegt sich ideal an seinen Bauch. Noch nie hat sie sich so sicher und geborgen gefühlt.

„Eames?", hört sie seine verunsicherte Stimme. „Bobby?", fragt sie zurück. Sie ist sich aber sehr sicher, dass er es ist, denn es gibt auf der ganzen Welt nur einen, der sie bei ihrem Nachnamen rufen würde, wenn er sie nackt in seinen Armen halten würde.

Alex tastet nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe über ihrem Kopf. Sanft breitet sich das Licht in dem Zimmer aus.

Sie schaut sich verwirrt im Zimmer um. Hier kommt ihr nichts bekannt vor.

„Sind wir hier bei dir, Bobby?"

„Nein, das ist nicht mein Schlafzimmer.", erwidert er.

„Der Aussicht zu urteilen müssen wir irgendwo in Manhattan sein. Ich kann das Empire State Building sehen. Wir müssen mindestens im 20. Stockwerk sein.", versucht sie eine erste Erklärung.

Sie dreht sich langsam zu ihrem Partner um. Dabei gleitet seine Hand über ihre Brüste hinweg. Ihre Brustwarzen richten sich unter dieser Berührung auf. Sie kann nur schwer ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

„Wir waren doch gerade noch im Auto, bei der Überwachung.", sagt sie um ihre Erregung zu verbergen.

„Wir können doch beide nicht so einen Filmriss haben." entgegnet Bobby. „Ich wüsste gerne wie wir hier hergekommen sind und warum wir beide nackt in einem Bett liegen."

„Denkst du, dass etwas zwischen uns passiert ist?", will Alex wissen.

Darauf weiß Bobby keine Antwort. Er dreht sich auch auf den Rücken und setzt sich auf. Er lässt seinen Blick durch das kleine Zimmer schweifen.

Krampfhaft versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es funktioniert nicht. Sein Verstand verweigert ihm den Dienst. Das bereitet Bobby große Sorgen. Was haben sie beide hier nur getan, fragt er sich, als sein Blick am Bettpfosten hängen bleibt.

Dort hängt ein Stück Stoff. Bobby lehnt sich vor und greift danach. Es ist ein schwarzer Spitzenslip. „Ist das deiner?", fragt er Alex und hält ihr das Stück Stoff entgegen.

„Könnte sein, ich habe auch so einen."

„Der ist ja an einen Seite zerrissen.", stellt sie fest. „Oh man, was ist hier nur passiert?"

Bobbys Blick wandert zum Fußboden. „Ich glaube wir hatten Sex!", kommt es ganz kleinlaut über seine Lippen. „Hier liegen fünf benutze Kondome auf dem Teppich."

„Fünf?", fragt Alex ungläubig. „Es kann doch nicht sein, dass wir uns daran nicht erinnern." Sie fährt sich mit der rechten Hand über ihr Gesicht und durch ihr Haar.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragt sie.

Bobby dreht sich zu seinem Nachttisch und schaut auf die Uhr. „Kurz vor vier." Sein Blick bleibt bei einem großen Stück Papier hängen, was unter dem Wecker liegt.

„Oh mein Gott!", entfährt es Bobbys Lippen. „Zeig mir bitte sofort deine linke Hand."

Alex streckt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. An ihrem Ringfinger befindet sich ein sehr alter, goldener Ring mit einem schönen Diamanten. „Wir sind verheiratet.", stottert Bobby. Er nimmt Alex Hand und streicht sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihren Ringfinger. Mit der anderen Hand streckt er ihr ein Dokument entgegen, das er unter dem Wecker hervorgezogen hat.

Alex setzt sich im Bett auf. Dabei rutscht ihr die Decke vom Oberkörper. Sie greift nach der Urkunde und studiert sie aufmerksam. Da stehen wirklich ihre beiden Namen. Ihre Unterschriften sind auch drauf.

„Das ist der Ehering meiner Mutter.", flüstert Bobby während er Alex Hand zu seinem Mund führt. Seine Lippen berühren ganz leicht den Ring.

Alex legt die Urkunde weg und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht sein." Sie reibt sich noch mal kräftig mit der rechten Hand über ihr Gesicht. Ihre andere Hand hält weiterhin Bobbys fest. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnet, bemerkt sie Bobbys Blick, der auf ihren Brüsten ruht.

Er bemerkt, dass sie ihn anguckt. Sein Blick wandert zu ihrem Gesicht und dann fixieren seine Augen die ihren. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht…", versucht er sich zu erklären. „Kein Problem!", sagt sie mit einem Lachen. „Du hast ja jetzt jedes Recht dazu."

„Du bist wunderschön Alexandra."

„Ach, sag das nicht.", antwortet sie verlegen und senkt den Blick

„Doch, es stimmt." Er legt seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn, damit sie ihm wieder in die Augen schaut. „Du bist die Frau, der ich den Ring meiner Mutter geschenkt habe."

Er lehnt sich vor um Alex auf den Mund zu küssen.

Alex ist kurz irritiert, aber dann erwidert sie Bobbys Kuss. Es wird ein Kuss, der einen alles vergessen lässt.

Auf einmal ist es egal, wo sie sind. Es ist egal was passiert ist und was passieren wird. Es zählt nur noch dieser perfekte, einzigartige Augenblick.

Bobby drückt Alex sanft in die Kissen zurück. Er bedeckt sie mit seinem Körper. Nur die dünne Decke trennt sie noch voneinander. Aber auch das kann nicht verbergen, wie erregt Bobby ist.

Als sie das nächste Mal zu Atem kommen stützt sich Bobby auf seine Unterarme. Er befreit Alex von seinem Gewicht und legt sich dicht neben ihren Körper. Er guckt Alex lange ins Gesicht. Sie lächelt ihm entgegen und sagt: „Das ist verrückt."

„Ich weiß, aber das ist mir gerade ziemlich egal.", erwidert er. Er zerrt die Decke von Alex Körper um sie ganz genau betrachten zu können.

Unter seinem prüfenden Blick fühlt Alex ihre Erregung wächst. Sie fühlt sich wie die schönste Frau der Welt. Sie muss die Augen schließen um nicht vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren.

Sie spürt wie seine Hand über ihren bloßen Leib gleitet. Später senkt sich auch noch sein Kopf über ihrem Körper. Er riecht an ihr, er kostet von ihr. Unter diesen sanften Berührungen fängt ihr Körper an zu zittern. Ihr Atem geht unregelmäßig und sie beginnt zu keuchen.

„Bobby, Bobby", ist alles was sie sagen kann.

Er beugt sich zu ihrem Gesicht und flüstert in ihr Ohr: „Mrs. Alexandra Goren!"

-xxx-

Aufgrund dieser unerwarteten Anrede öffnet sie umgehend ihre Augen. Sie liegt auf der Seite in ihrem Dienst SUV. _Nur ein Traum?_ Bobbys Blick ruht auf ihr. Sie hatte im Schlaf gestöhnt Er will sich vergewissern, dass es ihr gut geht.

„Oh man!", ist alles was sie heraus bringt. Sie setzt sich auf und fährt sich mit ihren Fingern durch das Haar.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", will Bobby wissen. „Du hast im Schlaf gestöhnt."

Alex reibt sich kräftig über das Gesicht. „Hm!", ist ihre Antwort auf Bobbys Frage. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragt sie, während sie die Decke zusammen legt und auf den Rücksitz legt.

„Fast eine Stunde. Gleich müsste unsere Ablösung kommen."

Alex bringt die Sitzlehne wieder in die Senkrechte und schlüpft in ihre Turnschuhe. Ihr Telefon klingelt. Sie nimmt ab.

„Eames!"

…

„Okay Captain, verstanden."

…

„Dann machen wir jetzt Schluss."

…

„Danke, gute Nacht!", ist der Teil den Bobby hören kann.

„Was sagt er?", will er darum wissen.

„Wir können nach hause fahren. Sie haben Goodman in seiner Stammkneipe aufgegriffen."

„Toll, und wir sitzen die ganze Nacht vor der Wohnung seiner Freundin?"

„Der Captain gibt uns morgen frei. Wir sollen uns ausschlafen.", sagt Alex mit einem falschen Lachen in der Stimme. „Wir fahren jetzt nicht zurück zur Major Case, oder? Wenn das okay ist, fahre ich dich nach hause und hole dich morgen mit dem Dienstwagen ab, damit wir unsere Autos holen können."

„Klingt gut. Mein Bett wartet auf mich.", sagt Bobby gähnend.

-xxx-

Da die Strassen so gut wie leer sind, kann Bobby schon eine viertel Stunde später aus dem Auto aussteigen.

„Schlaf gut Bobby."

„Du auch Eames."

Alex ist keine zehn Minuten später bei sich zu hause. Sie parkt den SUV in der Tiefgarage ihres Wohnhauses. Es vergehen keine weiteren fünf Minuten und sie steht unter ihrer Dusche. Das heiße Wasser fließt an ihrem Körper herunter. Ihre Hände wandern zu ihrem Schoss. Ihr Traum war so erregend, dass sie feucht zwischen ihren Beinen geworden ist. Dass sie Bobby überhaupt in die Augen sehen konnte, war ein Wunder. Als ihre Finger in sie gleiten, stöhnt sie auf: „Mrs. Alexandra Goren!" Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

Im Bett kommt sie lange nicht zur Ruhe. Sie wirft sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Ihre eigenen Liebkosungen haben sie zwar entspannt, aber ihr Körper verlangt nach mehr.

Sie muss dann doch noch eingeschlafen sein, denn sie wird von ihrer Türklingel geweckt. Sie greift zu ihrem Wecker und stellt fest, dass es halb zwölf ist.

Sie ist zwar noch etwas schlaftrunken, fühlt sich sonst aber richtig wohl. Der Traum, den sie im Auto hatte, hat sich im Bett noch einmal wiederholt. Diesmal ging das Ganze aber noch ein bisschen weiter. Sie fühlt sich sehr befriedigt.

Alex geht nackt und beschwingten Fußes in den Flur und drückt auf die Gegensprechanlage.

„Hallo?", fragt sie übermütig.

„Ich bin es Eames. Ich habe etwas zum Frühstücken mitgebracht.", hört sie die verzerrte Stimme ihres ‚Traum'-Partners.

„Oh!", antwortet sie überrascht. „Okay, komm hoch." Sie drückt auf den Summer, geht in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück und streift sich ihr Nachthemd über.


	3. beide

**Traum oder Wirklichkeit?**

**beide**

Sie öffnet ihre Wohnungstür in dem Augenblick als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnet. Bobby erblickt seine zierliche Partnerin. Sie trägt ein graues, sehr enges und verboten kurzes, baumwollenes Nachthemd. Es umschmeichelt ihren Körper wie eine zweite Haut.

„Ich wollte doch dich abholen.", sagt sie und wirft ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln zu.

„Ich hatte Lust auf einen Spaziergang und dachte, dass wir zusammen frühstücken können, bevor wir zum One PP fahren. Ich habe Brötchen geholt. Sie sind auch noch warm."

„Sie duften toll. Na dann komm rein." Alex dreht ihm den Rücken zu und geht in ihre Küche.

Bobby starrt Alex hinterher. Das Nachthemd hat einen sehr gewagten Rückenausschnitt. Er hat einen grandiosen Blick auf ihre durchtrainierte Rückseite. Sie hat ihre Haare zum Schlafen geflochten. Der Zopf liegt genau über ihrer Wirbelsäule zwischen ihren Schulterblättern. Er kann sich kaum beherrschen sie zu berühren, um die Weichheit ihrer Haut zu überprüfen. Auch sein Autotraum ging in seinem Bett in die Verlängerung. Auch er ist heute Morgen sehr befriedigt aufgewacht. Dieser Traum war der Grund, wieso er sich zu Alex aufgemacht hat. Er wollte sie unbedingt so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen.

Er streift die Schuhe ab und folgt Alex mit den Brötchen in die Küche. Er lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtet sie, wie sie Wasser aufsetzt.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?"

„Ja, aber das macht nichts. Ich bin herrlich erholt. Was willst du trinken?", fragt sie über die Schulter. „Kaffee, Tee oder eine heiße Schokolade?"

Sie mustert Bobby kurz und stellt fest, dass er irgendwie noch besser aussieht als sonst. Er ist frisch rasiert und trägt eine dunkle Stoffhose kombiniert mit einem engen, beigen Sweatshirt.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Früchtetee. Den, den du letzte Woche auf Arbeit getrunken hast, roch so gut."

„Das war eine Erdbeer/Blaubeer-Mischung. Mmhmm, genau das Richtige für einen arbeitsfreien Tag.", antwortet sie und greift nach der Teedose. Da die Dose oben im Schrank steht muss sich Alex etwas recken, was zur Folge hat, dass ihr Nachthemd noch ein Stück höher rückt.

Bobby beißt sich auf seine Unterlippe und schafft es ganz knapp ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Um sich abzulenken fragt er: „Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Guck mal in den Kühlschrank und hol das raus, was du magst."

Als das Wasser kocht und Alex den Tee aufgießen kann, ist der ganze Frühstückstisch gedeckt. Sie setzten sich in Alex gemütliche Essecke im Erker, die ganz mit Pflanzen voll gestellt ist. Es ist ein sonniger Tag und sie können die Fenster öffnen und die Wärme genießen.

Sie sprechen über dies und das. Es kommt auch öfter zu Pause wo niemand etwas sagt. Das ist aber nicht unangenehm, sondern genauso anregend wie ihre Gespräche.

Beim Abräumen passiert einen kleiner Zwischenfall, was Bobby veranlasst über seinen Traum zu sprechen.

Bobby dreht sich gerade vom Kühlschrank weg, wo er die Marmelade zurück gestellt hat. In dem Augenblick tritt Alex einen Schritt zurück um den Geschirrspüler zu öffnen. Auf einmal stehen sie ganz nahe beieinander. Bobbys legt seine Arme um Alex Taille und sie schmiegt sich an ihn.

„Ich hatte einen ganz verrückten Traum.", murmelt Bobby in Alex Haar.

„Was du auch?", antwortet Alex überrascht. Sie fasst nach seinen Händen und zieht ihn zur Couch. „Aber erzähl. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen."

Bobby erzählt von seinem Traum. Er lässt kein Detail aus. „Ja und dann…" Er muss kurz inne halten. „Dann hast du mich mit deinem Mund verwöhnt. Als du gerade meinen…" Er senkt den Blick zu seinem Schoss. „…Penis in deinen Mund genommen hast, bin ich aufgewacht. „Darum hast du ‚Oh Alex' gesagt, als du aufgewacht bist.", erwidert sie, als er nicht mehr weiter spricht.

„Ja genau. Aber heute Nacht ging es dann noch heftiger weiter. Da war diese Szene erst der Anfang und danach…WOW, ich kann es nicht mit Worten beschreiben.", beendet Bobby sehr rot im Gesicht den Bericht von seinem Traum.

„Hättest du mich im Auto nur für eine Sekunde berührt, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich hätte beherrschen können.", gesteht er ihr kleinlaut.

„Du hättest nichts getan, was ich nicht gewollt hätte. Davon bin ich überzeugt.", sagt sie sehr sicher und streckt kurz die Hand aus, um ihn am Arm zu berühren.

„Und wovon hast du geträumt?", will er jetzt neugierig wissen.

Alex setzt sich etwas bequemer hin. Sie dreht sich zu Bobby, mit der Armlehne im Rücken. Sie zieht ihre Knie an den Körper und umfasst ihre Beine mit den Armen.

„Wir waren verheiratet.", beginnt sie vorsichtig. „Was?"

„Ja, aber das war noch nicht mal das Verrückteste. Wir sind in einem kleinen Zimmer aufgewacht. Aber weder bei dir noch bei mir. Es war eindeutig, dass wir Sex hatten, aber wir konnten uns beide an nichts erinnern. Überall lagen Kondome rum und wird waren nackt. Dann hast du unsere Heiratsurkunde gefunden und ich hatte den Ehering deiner Mutter am Finger." Alex muss unwillkürlich mit ihrem Daumen an ihrem Ringfinger reiben. Sie streckt ihre Beine wieder aus.

„Das war alles sehr skurril. Wir konnten uns weder an die Trauung erinnern noch an unsere Hochzeitsnacht."

Bobby greift nach ihren Füßen um sie zu massieren.

„Dann haben wir uns geküsst. Oh man, das war ein Kuss. Du hast mich ganz genau untersucht. Du hast an mir gerochen und mich geschmeckt. Ich wäre beinahe verrückt geworden. Und dann hast du etwas in mein Ohr geflüstert."

„Ja? Und was habe ich gesagt?", will er wissen.

„Du hast gesagt: Mrs. Alexandra Goren! Und da bin ich dann aufgewacht."

Beide gucken sich tief in die Augen und schütteln ungläubig ihre Köpfe. Sie fangen beide an zu Lachen. Alex lacht so doll, dass sie sich nach vorne krümmt. Auf einmal sind ihre Gesichter ganz nahe bei einander.

„Du siehst übrigens richtig scharf aus in deinem Nachthemd.", sagt Bobby. Er fasst in Alex Kniekehlen und zieht sie ganz nahe an sich ran.

Alex Hände tasten nach Bobbys Wangen. „Du bist frisch rasiert."

„Es wird sich alles verändern, wenn...", lässt Bobby den Satz im Raum stehen.

„Ich weiß, aber wir warten schon so lange darauf, oder?", antwortet Alex. „Das war bei weitem nicht der erste Traum, den ich von uns hatte. Du bist derjenige, der mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt. Du bist derjenige dem ich mein Leben anvertraue. Ich liebe dich schon lange Bobby. Ich glaube ich bin endlich bereit dazu unsere Partnerschaft weiter zu vertiefen. Dir gehört mein Herz.", sagt sie so voller Leidenschaft, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen stehen.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Ich war die ganze Zeit nur zu unsicher. Ich wollte nicht das zerstören was wir haben. Ich liebe, dass was wir sind. Aber ich will mehr, viel mehr.", sagt Bobby mit kräftiger Stimme.

„Sag es endlich!", fordert Alex Bobby auf.

Er muss kurz überlegen, was sie damit meint. Dann geht ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht.

„Alex"

Alex atmet tief ein. „Das klingt umwerfend."

Bobby fasst Alex mit seiner einen Hand unter die Kniekehlen. Die andere umfasst ihren Rücken. Im nächsten Augenblick ist er aufgestanden und trägt sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

-xxx-

Alex erwacht in ihrem Bett. Die Sonne geht gerade unter. Der Himmel ist in ein zartes rosa getaucht. Ihre Hand fährt zu Bobbys Kopf, der auf ihrem Bauch ruht. Sie streichelt sein kurzes Haar.

Die vergangenen Stunden waren das Schönste was sie seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit erlebt hat. Bobby hat ihr so viel Freude geschenkt wie noch kein Mann in ihrem Leben. Er war sanft und zärtlich. Er hat sie gehalten und gestützt. Sie lag oben und er lag oben. Sie haben es im Bett gemacht und auf dem Esstisch. Im Stehen unter der Dusche und verschlugen auf dem Fußboden.

Sie hatten so viel nachzuholen. Es hatte sich soviel aufgestaut über all die Jahre.

Beim ersten Mal haben sie sich noch wie zwei Ertrinkende aneinander geklammert. Dann wurden ihre Liebkosungen vertrauter. Zum Schluss waren sie schon so gut eingespielt, als hätten sie ihr ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan.

Sie fragt sich weiter, ob es etwas gibt, irgendetwas worin Bobby nicht gut ist. Sie hatten Dinge miteinander getan, die sie noch mit niemandem getan hatten. Sie haben sich Dinge anvertraut, die noch nie jemand gehört hat.

Er hat ihren Namen gestöhnt und geschrieen, geflüstert und gekeucht. Und jedes Mal hat ihr Herz dabei einen Sprung gemacht.

Ihre Träume waren nichts gegen die Realität.

Alex weiß, dass Robert Goren, ihr Partner, ihr Freund, ihr Vertrauter, ihre Stütze und seit sieben Stunden ihr Liebhaber, der Mann ist, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wird.

Ende

* * *

Da nicht jeder Satz, den ich hier niedergeschrieben habe von mir stammt, hier die Zitate: 

[1 ... Carolyne Graham; Blutige Anfänger/Written in Blood

[2... Marek Krajewski; Gespenster in Breslau/Widma w miescie Breslau

[3 ... Carl von Lieser; Sekten, Sekt und Selters

Bitte hinterlasst ein Review!


End file.
